Men of the Night
by CasullxJackal
Summary: Sebastian has had a secret he's kept for a while. A friend he's hidden from everyone. Now, he's paid that friend another visit, where will it all lead?
1. A Dark Reunion

Men of the Night: Chapter One: A Dark Reunion~

It was the year 1889, Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of the Phantomhive manor, was just finishing up the last of his duties for the night. He'd already put Ciel to sleep, and was making sure the manor was spic and span, but as he did so, he began to think of his old friend. Within just a few minutes he was lost in his mind. Old memories taking him back in time. Sebastian wanted to see him again. This wasn't the first time, he found himself doing this. The butler walked the halls till he reached his own room, and went inside, closing the door behind himself. He sat on his bed, continuing to think of his friend and the times they shared together, when he remembered one thing that was said to him.

His friend's voice played in his head, "If you ever break free from your contract, come visit me again in the future."

Even though Sebastian's contract remained intact at the moment, he still wanted to visit his friend, _now_. "If I do leave now, Master will never know. I've been to the future a few times, so I know that it'll be as if I never left in the first place, if done correctly. I better leave now, before any of them wake."

Sebastian walked to his forbidden closet, turning the knob, swinging the door open to walk inside. He made sure to close the door behind himself and walked to the back, moving some of his uniforms to reveal a secret door. This door could only be opened by Sebastian. The door led to a room with a portal to the underworld, and his time machine, along with other demonic trinkets and things. Sebastian ran his gloved fingers over the cold metal of the time machine. If anyone found out about what he possessed, things could end up well... Bad. The demon pressed the "On" button and watched as the machine lit up, and became ready for use. He removed his gloves with his teeth, and punched in the date he wanted to arrive. With a slight grin, he stepped inside the machine, pulled on the lever and with a blast of light, was sent in to the future.

Sebastian arrived in the year 1999.

In his pocket was a slip of paper with the address to the Hellsing Manor. He looked around at the street signs, and began on his way. He rode on a bus, where he was looked at oddly by strangers, due to his attire. Some admired the quality assuming it was for a convention or something, and others shrugged it off, assuming he was a butler for someone really rich, which he was. After the interesting bus ride full of questions and stares, he walked a few more miles till he arrived at his destination. Sebastian knocked heavily on the large door, and within a few seconds, the butler, Walter answered it.

"Hello there. State your business."

Sebastian smiled softly and said, "I'm here to see Dracula. He's an old friend of mine. He gave me the address, as a matter of fact. I'm not sure if he's ever spoken of me, but my name is Sebas- Malphas."

Walter placed his hand on his chin in thought, then paused for a moment. It's been an eternity since anyone called Alucard, "Dracula". With that, Walter knew he had to be an "old" friend of Alucard's. Not to mention, he recognized the name. "... Yes, as a matter of fact, he has spoken of you. You may enter." The Hellsing butler stepped to the side, and granted Sebastian entrance.

He smiled slightly as he walked in looking around, admiring the beautiful manor. He looked closely to see how clean everything was, and he was impressed. "Do you like what you see, Malphas?" Sebastian gave a nod of approval to Walter before replying. "Indeed I do. Now, if you don't mind, could you take me to Dracula's quarters?"

The butler nodded and walked in front of Demon, to lead the way. "Follow me." He followed closely, and before he knew it, the two were there. Walter smiled and whispered, hoping to be quiet enough for Alucard to barely hear. "Here we are." He walked back up the stairs leaving Sebastian.

The demon stood there for a moment, feelings rushing inside of him as his hand headed for the knob. He didn't know why he felt this way, but he ignored it and opened the door, and in the center of the room sat Alucard in his throne.

"Hello, old friend."


	2. A Dark Reunion: Pt 2

"Men of the Night: Chapter 2: A Dark Reunion Pt. 2~

"My, my... What brings my dearest friend all the way here?"

Sebastian smirked slightly walking into the room, closing the door behind himself. "Why to see you of course. It's been a while, and let's just say, I began to miss you."

A smirk pulled at the corner of Alucard's mouth. "Don't tell me you're growing soft on me, Malphas." He chuckled softly.

"Oh not in the slightest, Dracula." The demon walked closer to the vampire, standing just before him, now.

"It seems we should have a lot to talk about, given our timeline difference. How about we do a little catching up?"

Alucard removed his red-orange lensed glasses, to look Sebastian in the eyes. "Alright, but try not to make me cry when we begin reminiscing. This is a tear-free zone." The two laughed, as they knew that would never happen.

"Still as humorous as I remember." The vampire's brow rose slightly. "Did you expect my humor to fade with the years? I have to have something going for me, other than my badassness, and good looks."

"Good looks? Don't flatter yourself." Sebastian smirked slightly.

"We both know what you really think." Alucard grinned cunningly, before taking a sip of blood from his wine glass. It was B+, something he didn't usually find himself drinking. Sebastian cleared his throat and took a seat in one of Alucard's extra chairs.

"You're awfully quiet now, Malphy." "Please do not call me that. It sounds completely idiotic." The Nosferatu laughed softly, and looked over at his friend. "Very well, but there aren't too many cute nicknames I can make out of your name."

He teased slightly. "Well there's one I have for you, it's Drac."

"Not bad, but your name requires real work." The two laughed, a smile on both of their faces.

"My, my... I really have missed you, dear friend. I haven't laughed this much in a while. The Phantomhive Manor, can be quite boring at times..."

"Oh yes, about that. How is that going? You should be done, considering you're here, right?"

"Well... To be honest, I'm forever bound to my master."

Alucard sat up in his seat, setting the blood down on the table beside him. "What? How?"

"He was turned into a demon, while our contract was active, which means, I'll never get his soul."

"Mal, that really sucks."

"Don't I know... How's work for you?"

"It's been pretty exciting, if I do say so myself. Working for Master Integra, has hardly been boring lately."

"Lucky you." Sebastian smiled slightly.

"Did you notice the nickname I came up with for you?" He changed the subject, knowing it bothered his friend.

"Oh. No, I didn't. What was it?"

"It was, Mal." He said with a slight smile.

"Oh. I like it." The demon returned his smile, with a soft one.

"Now, how about we talk about the more interesting things." Alucard began to grin again, picking his glass back up to take a sip of blood before speaking again. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No, actually. I was briefly engaged to one Grell Sutcliff, but that is no more. What about yourself?" (See Author's note down below)

Alucard nodded and spoke again, his legs slightly crossed. "No. This bat is flying solo at the moment. Grell, you say? That's a man, correct?"

Sebastian nodded in reply. "Indeed. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I didn't peg you for that kind of guy."

"Well, I have no gender preference when it comes to love. It's surprising enough, that I can even feel it. I surprise myself quite often."

Alucard rose a brow and gave a thoughtful look for a moment. "I see. Well…" He paused for a moment, staring at Sebastian, falling into another thoughtful gaze, a certain memory playing in his mind.

The demon looked over at him questioningly. "Weren't you in the middle of sa-…"

Before he could finish, he was interrupted feeling the vampire's lips against his own.

**Author's note: Sebastian being engaged to Grell Sutcliff comes from an RP I did with friends. I decided to add it to the story to add more zest, I suppose.**


	3. A Dark Reunion: Pt 3

A silence filled the room for a moment, before it was broken by the vampire. Once he pulled away from the demon's lips, he quietly uttered a few words.

"You know... You really should change your clothes if you're going to be here. This is not the 1800's."

Sebastian just sat there, both shocked and amazed. Shocked due to the sudden kiss, and amazed because Alucard acted as if it never even happened.

"...Well if I planned on staying longer than tonight, I most certainly would change, but I'll only be here a few hours. I have to return to my master before dawn."

"Yeah that's right... Why didn't you just tell him about me? I'm sure he would've given you a short leave of absence to come and see me."

Sebastian sighed softly and began his sarcastic reply.

"Right...and what exactly am I supposed to tell him? That I'm best friends with Dracula, want to see him, and have a time machine that will take me to the future to do so?"

"Come on. You're a demon, I know you could find some way to weasel your way out of the nitty-gritty details. Even if you stayed longer than just tonight, I'm sure you could find a way to explain why you were gone. Isn't there someone else to look after him in the meantime?"

"Well yes... There is, but I wouldn't call them exactly reliable. Loyal and trust worthy when it comes to protecting him from outside harm... But I'm afraid they would end up causing him harm themselves. I must admit it though, you're very good at tempting me. After all... He is a big boy... I'm sure he'd be better off trying to fend for himself then in their care. Besides, he's a demon now. Much more durable."

Sebastian chuckled lightly and looked at his friend, smiling slightly.

"See Mal? I don't think it's too much to ask you to stay longer~ Even if it's just a day or so, he has other servants and isn't a frail human. I know he's pathetic, but I'm sure he doesn't need you by his side every single minute of the day. You're acting as if you worry or care for him."

"Again, I suppose you're right. I'll stay then... I'd hate to leave so soon anyways..."

Alucard grinned practically from ear to ear, hearing his friend's words.

"Excellent~ I'll make it worth your time, Malphas."

Sebastian smiled himself.

"I'm sure you will, Drac. I haven't the slightest doubt...

He paused for a moment, thinking about the sudden kiss earlier. He debated on whether or not he should ask him, but of course his curiosity prevailed.

... Why did you kiss me earlier?"


	4. The Kiss

"You really want to know why I kissed you, Malphas? I'll be short and sweet. I kissed you because, I wanted to."

The vampire grinned with a slight chuckle.

"Come now. We both know there's more to the story. Don't hold out on me now, Drac. I saw the look in your eyes before you kissed me. You were gone, thinking about something..."

"You're right, I was and there is."

"Well go on..."

The demon said, eagerly awaiting the truth.

"I kissed you because I wanted to remember how it felt all those years ago... Well how could I forget...? I just wanted to know if it would feel the same. It would be awkward to ask, so I just stole a kiss."

Sebastian stayed quiet, a thoughtful gaze on his face. He too began to think back, that certain memory playing in his mind.

Alucard could see what he was thinking without even knowing. He smirked slightly to himself, staying quiet as well. He was unsure of what would happen next, so he just waited.

A moment went by before Sebastian became responsive again. The demon turned his crimson gaze toward his vampiric friend, a soft smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. He stood from his seat and moved to Alucard, straddling his lap, making it his new seat. The crimson-eyed demon gazed into the scarlet hues of the vampire, before his eyes fluttered shut and his lips brushed roughly against his.

Alucard was slightly shocked, but pleased at his action. The kiss was rough, yet tender. He knew Sebastian must feel the way he did. This was now his opportunity to recreate the time they shared all those years ago... He tilted his head to the side slightly, and snaked his long tongue through Sebastian's parted lips for a deeper, hotter kiss, as he began to unbutton the demon's tail coat.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Alucard's neck, pulling even closer to him, their chests now touching as they battled for dominance within his mouth. The vampire's hat fell to the ground, as the steamy kiss continued. It was broken a moment later, the two men taking in a breaths before going at it again, this time hungrily stripping the clothes off each other. It'd been so long since they shared a time like this together, and it was clear they both wanted the same thing.

The Nosferatu broke the kiss gently, trailing his nose along the soft skin of the demon's neck, before placing sensual kisses over it, each with a bit of suction. A very light moan fell from Sebastian's lips, as he tilted his head to the side to grant him better access. Alucard began to suck lightly on the softest spot of his neck, his gloved hand running up Sebastian's bare chest, stopping at his nipple which he began to pinch and play with. The demon moaned softly, closing his eyes at the teasing pleasure, Alucard was providing.

Once the bruise was formed, Alucard licked over it, flicking his tongue up gently run over Sebastian's earlobe, with his classic dark chuckle. Sebastian found that to be very sexy. The Raven sat up on his lap, his eyes hooded with lust, he wanted so much more of the vampire. Alucard smirked and pecked his lips before he began to speak.

"Down boy~"

Even though he only uttered a couple words, Sebastian knew exactly what they meant. He climbed down off of the vampire's lap, and kneeled before him, pulling down his pants and underpants, discarding them to the side. He then wedged himself between his legs, and grabbed the base of his member in his gloved hand, taking the tip in his mouth. The demon made sure to lock eyes with Alucard as he did so.

"Good boy~"


End file.
